


Of Grace and Whores

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Name-Calling, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cersei captures Shae and finds out what all the fuss is about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Grace and Whores

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Cersei didn't have Ros beaten mistaking her for Tyrion's whore but instead found out about Shae and took her to her bed instead. 
> 
> Written for [Femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/)'s Drabbletag5 prompt "whore".

"I can see what my brother sees in you," Cersei said, tangling her fingers in Shae's hair. "You do make a good whore."

Shae bit down into the flesh of Cersei's thigh, her fingers curling and pressing hard inside the queen in response. Shae knew every word was meant as an insult but she wouldn't accept it as one. Cersei had the power to have her whipped, beaten, raped or hanged but while she had Cersei in the royal bed, the queen's pleasure rested in the palm of her hand and that was power enough to make even the most bitter words taste sweet.

"Yes, my lady," Shae said anyway, to placate the Lannister ego.

"Your Grace," Cersei reminded her, her tone sharp with desperation.

"Would your grace like to come?" Shae asked, twisting her fingers just so until Cersei lost whatever she had left of her control.

"Yes!" Cersei said, finally giving in and admitting Shae had her wrapped around her fingers.

"Then _your grace_ should shut her mouth and let me show her how good a _whore_ I am," Shae said as she tipped Cersei over that edge.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
